operation phoenix
by Ultron-5
Summary: Harvey wakes up to a new life in a secret project that experiments with things he never would have thought possible, everybody he knows think he is dead and he cant meet any of them without it will result in 'unneeded questions', can he handle the new life he has been thrown into or will the loneliness break him down.


I own nothing.

Got the idea with nanobots from Jason X.

* * *

[Secret base somewhere in the Canadian mountains, 03:38 AM]

A six foot tall man in white science coat with red hair, pale skin and glasses was standing in front of a machine as a brown haired thin woman in her late fifties wearing a white coat, she had fair skin was leading a group of four men in black uniforms into the room.

The group was carrying a body bag about four foot long.

"Dr. Coleman, the test subject is here", said the woman as the group opened the body bag and carefully lifted a dark blond, pale skinned boy who seemed to be around 8 years old onto a metal table.

"Good", said Dr. Coleman and went over to take a closer look at the boy.

"What a shame, such a nice looking child", muttered Dr. Coleman with a heavy sigh.

"Let's just hope that the experiment will be a success, like the former seventeen", said the woman and moved some hair away from the boy's face.

"The former ones only needed their bodies repaired miss Sitwell, this is far more complicated, this boy died because of a hard knock in the back head, you know the procedure miss Sitwell, get his clothes off and then give him the serum but give him the first wave now, and who do we have here Dr. Lewis?", asked Dr. Coleman and handed miss Sitwell a syringe that contained what seemed to be a silver liquid as two of the four men began to work on the body.

"Let's see… name… Harvey McKenzie, eight years old, abusive father in prison for stabbing a police officer, mother works as financial advisor, older sister attending Gallagher elementary school in Cleveland, she is also the KND organization's supreme leader, he was an operative too and was killed on a mission", said Dr. Lewis who was a man in his mid thirties with a bald head, short beard and very thin limps and about two meters tall and had folded his coat over a chair.

"Hmm… their enemies are starting to get more aggressive, any connection between them and him?", asked Dr. Coleman.

"No, last thing our men said he is somewhere in Russia", said Dr. Lewis as he put down the files on a desk beside a control panel.

"First wave is working on repairing cerebral tissue, the skull and neck is repaired, we are ready to give him the electrophorus serum", said miss Sitwell looking up from a screen.

"Let's wait a minute or two so we don't risk brain damaging him… and somebody put a sheet or something over him, we don't want to embarrass him, remember how Adams reacted", said Dr. Coleman.

"But Doctor, even something as small as a mosquito can affect the scanners", said Dr. Lewis concerned.

"The scanner are only scanning his vitals, his upper spine and his head so you can easily cover him from the waist down", said Dr. Coleman and prepared a second syringe.

Dr. Lewis eyed miss Sitwell for a moment before grabbing his coat from the chair and went to cover the boy up.

"Give him the electrophorus serum and send in the second wave", said Dr. Coleman.

Miss Sitwell grabbed a tray with five syringes containing a light blue serum from the desk and grabbed the syringe from Dr. Coleman and walked towards the boy and injected the light blue serum into his neck, shoulders and heart and stomach.

"Electrophorus injected, injecting second wave", miss Sitwell and injected the syringe she took from Dr. Coleman that contained the same kind of silver liquid as the first syringe.

"And… we are ready to begin", said Dr. Lewis and typed something into his computer.

"Very well then… power up the defibrillator to 100 and give him oxygen", said Dr. Coleman.

"Yes sir", replied miss Sitwell and pushed a simple defibrillator over to the table.

"Giving oxygen and filling lungs", said Dr. Lewis and put a mask over the boy's nose and mouth.

"Wake in ten, be ready to hold him down if he starts kicking and punching", said Dr. Coleman and motioned for the men who had brought the boy, over to the table.

"Waking in three… two… one… clear", said miss Sitwell and pressed the defibrillator down on the boy's chest.

(Harvey's POV)

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a series of quick breaths while trying sit upright but my body felt weak and it felt like my whole body was being electrified.

I could hear people talking, it was faint but the voices was getting clearer, the light was blinding me but I saw some adults surrounding me and felt hand grab mine, I rolled towards the person and fell downwards and tried to run.

After a short moment I realized that the one who had grabbed my hand had lifted me off the ground and that my moves were very clumsy.

I felt something being pressed against my face as I heard an echoing voice as my vision got clearer.

"E…ax… rel… relax", said an elderly woman as she tried to hold the mask on my face.

I couldn't remember what had happened but managed to move my face away from the mask and bite the hand of the one holding me and fell to the ground, I tried to run but suddenly felt weak and fell forward.

I felt a slight pain around my jaw and bottom lib and wondered for a second if I had hit the floor, I could feel something in my mouth.

The next thing I knew was that I was resting against the woman who spoke in a calming tone as she held the mask against my face, I wanted to break free but my body felt heavy like cinderblocks and my head was dizzy.

"Calm down sweetie, your alright now, just relax and give yourself time to wake up fully", said the woman as she massaged his neck with her thumb.

As I tried to move as I saw a bald man with a beard wrap something around me before he took out something shiny and pressed it against my chest, as I felt the cold metal against my skin I began to remember what had happened, the mission, the Freak and his thugs, breaking open a box and picking up a bomb, then flying through the air and then… nothing.

I lay a few minutes in the woman's arms as my breathing got more steady and took a moment to take in my surroundings.

I could see some men in black uniforms, another man writing something down, he was standing beside some machines.

They didn't seem like wanted to harm me and judging by the clothes three of them were in I guessed that they were doctors, guess my team took me to the hospital.

After silently cursing numbuh infinity for assigning my team that mission I tried to sit up but this time the woman simply lifted me up and lay me where I probably had been lying before I had fallen down.

I was too tired to move so I simply let the doctors finish their work, apparently I had knocked a tooth loose and was bleeding a little in my mouth but they got that fixed in a few seconds.

"Give him some adrenaline", muttered the bald man named Lewis from what I had heard.

I didn't know what adrenaline was but the sight of the needle coming towards me was enough to get my energy back and crawl off the table.

(No one's POV)

Harvey nearly fell to the floor again but was caught by one of the men in uniform.

"Don't touch me", cried Harvey and jumped back onto the table.

The doctors stared at Harvey for a moment in confusion.

"You have been dead for nearly a week and you worry about germs", said Dr. Lewis.

"I just don't like being…", said Harvey but fell silent when he realized what Dr. Lewis had said.

"Dead?... I'm not dead", said Harvey confused.

"No, but you have been for five days and we have revived you with nanobots, the nanobots repaired the damages your brain, neck and skull took and then we just filled your lungs with oxygen and gave you an electric shock to start your heart and wake your brain, you will feel a bit weak for a few hours but you will be fresh again in no time", said Dr. Coleman as he went over to stand in front of Harvey.

Harvey stared at Dr. Coleman for several minutes as if he was insane.

"That's impossible! Nobody can bring the dead back to life", said Harvey simply.

"Well… no matter what you think we have just brought you back from the dead, and several others before", said Dr. Coleman.

"Prove it!", said Harvey simply.

"(sigh)… very well, but I wanted to break it to you slowly, the news papers", said Dr. Coleman, reaching a hand towards one of the guards who handed him some four days old newspapers that all had the same story on the front.

Harvey stared at the news papers as Dr. Coleman laid them out onto the table where Harvey was sitting.

Harvey read one headline after another 'Warehouse explosion in Washington (picture of blown up warehouse)' 'bomb kills teenagers and eight year old (picture of Harvey on the ground with blood around the head)' 'teenage gang and eight year old dies in explosion (picture of Harvey)'.

Harvey kept reading headline after headline, looking over each picture, some with his face, others with the teens his team had fought in the warehouse, a few of the burned down ruins and two with his mom and sister.

Harvey also saw a tape the news had taken at his funeral and other reports that had been on television.

Harvey sat still for several minutes as he proceeded all the new information he had just gotten, and the more he thought about it the more confused he got.

"Where am I?", asked Harvey after a few minutes of silence.

"I am afraid that our base's location is classified but I can tell you that we are in Canada", said Dr. Coleman.

"I wanna go home!", said Harvey after a moment.

"That is unfortunately not possible", said Dr. Lewis in a low tone.

"But I have to, my mom and sister got to hear that I'm not dead", exclaimed Harvey.

"They have already held your funeral, if you show up in front of them they will just think that they have lost it or think that you are an illusion", said Dr. Coleman and put a comforting hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"I don't want to stay here the rest of my life!", stated Harvey and shook the hand off angrily.

"Who said you have to do that, you can get education here along with a few others who we have revived, the food is good and there is a lot of other good stuff, you just can't meet anyone you knew before because of your own safety", explained Dr. Lewis.

"WHAT!", shouted Harvey angrily and jumped off the table, he felt the coat loosen around his shoulders and fall to the ground.

He looked down at the coat and instantly picked it up with a gasp as he realized his situation.

"Um… where are…", asked Harvey blushing as he covered himself as much as possible with the coat.

"We have some clothes for you in here", said miss Sitwell and guided him out of the lab.

Harvey followed miss Sitwell without hesitation as he tried figure out what the heck had happened with his life.

Miss Sitwell led him down a hall with five set of double doors and three small doors, the walls were light grey and the floor was white and reflected the light of the lamps, Harvey followed miss Sitwell through one of the small doors and into a room full of clothes and mostly uniforms and shoes.

Miss Sitwell led Harvey a few meters in before turning and taking out a blue t-shirt that seemed to be around his size.

"Try this on, we doesn't have a huge supply of child cloths so tonight we must go with what there is", said miss Sitwell and threw him the t-shirt before she kept looking for anything that might be close to his size.

Harvey looked around trying t find a more private place to get dressed.

"Hmm… try these, the only other pairs are obviously too big for you", said miss Sit well and tossed a pair of dark grey pajama pants.

Harvey eyed the pants for a moment.

"Umm… aren't there any normal pants?", asked Harvey as he inspected the pants for holes.

"There are but as I said they are too big for you, they would just fall down", said miss Sit well as she found another grey t-shirt, a black hoodie with a red/white eagle on the chest.

"Oh… um… ok, is there a place where…", muttered Harvey but was cut off.

"There is a bathroom two door further down", said miss Sitwell and tossed him some hello kitty socks.

"I refuse to walk around in those", stated Harvey simply eyeing the pink/white socks.

"Alright, I'll let you know if there is anymore your size", said miss Sitwell and threw him some underwear.

"Um… are there going to be anything with needles?", asked Harvey.

"No we did that before we revived you, now go get dressed, there is something very important that still needs to be done", said miss Sitwell and pushed him towards the toilet and went down to another door.

Harvey quickly got dressed and unlocked the door, the pants were a little too tight above the knees for his liking and the hoodie was about two numbers too big but his body was still cold, he opened the door and found miss Sitwell and Dr. Coleman waiting outside.

"Ah there you are, you need to drink this", said Dr. Coleman and held out a three bottles of water.

"Uh… why?", asked Harvey and unscrewed the top of the first bottle.

"Well you see, all the food that was in your stomach when you died can make you VERY sick if you don't get it up", said Dr. Coleman as Harvey drank the first two bottles in less than a minute.

"After you have finished the last one you have to drink this", said miss Sitwell and handed Harvey a small glass with a light blue liquid.

"What is it, some kind of medicine?", asked Harvey after finishing the third bottle, slightly surprised by his thirst.

"It will make you throw up, and then I'll take you to the cafeteria and get you some food", said miss Sitwell.

Harvey stared at the liquid for a moment before slowly drinking it, he was surprised that instead of being sour it tasted sweet, Harvey stood for about a minute as he felt like something was pressing in his throat, he tried to swallow but it only got stronger, his stomach felt like there was a party in it.

Turning towards the toilet Harvey fell to his knees and emptied his stomach into the toilet, he threw up four or five times before it finally seemed to stop.

Harvey could feel a hand on his back, as he tried to turn his head he suddenly felt the same pressure in his throat and threw up again.

* * *

[Cleveland, McKenzie household, 03:45 AM]

Rachel was sitting at her window starring towards the moon, she was in her nightgown but hadn't bothered to try to sleep and had instead let her tears run freely all night.

She couldn't hear her mother anymore who probably had passes out from drinking but she could hear her uncle's snoring from the guest room, he lived in Mexico but had decided to stay with them for a while to help them out.

Rachel had been thinking about her brother's funeral all night, his team had shoved up along with sector V, numbuh 86, numbuh 60 and even Mr. Boss had shoved mostly because of his kids.

She had seen Mr. Boss comfort her mother after the funeral, he had also tried to comfort her later but she couldn't remember much of what he had said, she had been in her own thoughts.

Turning around Rachel walked towards her bed when she saw a picture of Harvey, their mom and herself on her desk, they had taken it shortly after Harvey had moved in when their dad had been arrested.

Without really thinking she grabbed the picture and crawled into bed, trying to fall asleep as she held the picture close to her, hoping to wake up find the last few days as a nightmare.

* * *

Here is the sequel to the story I wrote where Harvey was killed.


End file.
